


Who would have thought?

by stydia_fanfics



Series: Are you serious?! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought? Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would have thought?

“Do you have eyes on the target?”

Lydia ran full pelt round a corner and finally caught a glimpse of a tail before it disappeared down another alleyway. 

“Almost. I don’t think i’m gonna catch up. Scott I’m gonna need you and Liam to move into position while I try and cut this thing off.” She said into her earpiece as she switched up her direction, heading straight instead of following the creature down the alley it had run down. “Stiles how we doing on time?”

There was shuffling through the earpiece and muttered swearing before the roar of an engine drowned out the sound. “Time? Uh…Look like we have maybe an hour? We seriously need to wrap this up. I’m gaining on you guys so we might still make it. You need me to pick you up, Lydia?” 

Lydia panted as she climbed up over a fence and kept running. “We’ve almost got it cornered. Bring the jeep round to my position. Once Kira and Malia join up with the boys then we can demobilise this thing and we can go. Allison is probably having a fit, both that she’s not here and that we’re running behind.” She let out a breathless laugh just as she saw Scott flip down from a nearby rooftop and speed off ahead of her with Liam in tow. 

“Did you call your mom so she could stall?” There was a screech and more swearing, no doubt from Stiles driving dangerously to catch up with everyone. “I sent my dad a text but you know what he’s like with crowds.” 

A roar rattled through the air and Lydia skidded to a halt as she came face to face with the creature in question. It wasn’t the biggest thing they had ever faced but it was fast and bloodthirsty. As she stopped Lydia let out an earth shattering scream, throwing it full force at the beast in front of her. As the sound wave hit the beast it was thrown back right into Scott’s path. 

“Alright move in!”

Scott’s voice sounded in her ear just as the jeep came screeching into view. Kira and Malia jumped in, teeth and blade flashing as they descended on the creature. Stiles pulled up near Lydia and opened the passenger side door to her. “Come on Lydia, we need to get moving. 45 minutes and counting.”

Lydia nodded and turned back to the pack. “Alright guys you heard him, 45 minutes till show time. Allison, Derek, and Isaac are already there. Don’t be late. Especially you Scott.” She gave him a warning look before getting into the Jeep with Stiles. “Let’s do this.”

“Is everyone here?” Lydia asked as she shifted from one foot to another. She glanced at Allison who smirked and squeezed her arm. 

“Barely but yes they are. Stiles had to wash Scott’s face for him. He almost went out with blood on his face. Malia isn’t wearing her shoes as you can probably tell but she’s complaining of sore feet. I suppose that happens when you run half way across beacon hills.” Allison took Lydia’s hand for a moment and kissed it gently. “It’s going to be fine. You got this far.” She smiled and let her hand go. “I’ll see you out there.”

Allison disappeared through the door leaving Lydia alone in the hall outside. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath but opened her eyes and looked up when she left someone link their arm with hers. “Mom?” She whispered seeing Natalie stood there. 

“What? You really think I was going to let you go alone? I might have had my doubts but I know as well as anyone how much that young man loves you.” She kissed her hair and smiled as she pulled back. “Come on. Time to go.”

The doors opened and a room full of people turned their gaze towards Lydia as she stepped in, her white dress catching the evening light. Her eyes caught Stiles’ and she felt tears prickle in her eyes as how awestruck he looked. She had almost thought they wouldn’t get there. So many times the supernatural had ruined their plans but here they were, seconds away from being husband and wife. Lydia let out a breathy laugh as she felt his hand slip into hers once she was close enough. 

Who would have thought? Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin, married.


End file.
